A trampoline is a gymnastic apparatus which in its most basic form generally comprises a rebounding mat fixed to a support frame so that the mat is supported above the ground. A user jumps or otherwise bounces on the rebounding mat for entertainment and exercise. The design of conventional trampolines as are known in the art incorporates a peripheral exterior metal frame with an interposed mat tensioned within the horizontal plane of the frame by conventional extension springs spaced about the edge of the mat and extending outwards from the mat to the frame and attached to the frame. The springs are generally in the same plane as the frame and the rebounding surface of the mat. An example of this type of trampoline design is shown in FIG. 1b. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,174 discloses a form of soft-edged trampoline in which the mat of the trampoline is supported by a plurality of resiliently flexible rods received in a frame of the trampoline at the lower ends of the rods, the upper end of the rods coupled to the periphery of the bouncing or rebounding mat of the trampoline, this arrangement avoiding the need for a solid frame about the exterior of the bouncing mat, and exposed springs between the frame and periphery of the mat. The rods are angled or spiralled around the frame, extending outwards and upwards from the frame. An example of this type of arrangement is shown in FIG. 1a. 
Trampolines can be equipped with auxiliary accessories. For example, a ladder or slide can be fitted to the trampoline, extending from the rebounding mat to the floor. Weather-resistant covers are also known, as are tents, basketball stands/hoops, shoe pockets and game mats (e.g. hopscotch or similar). One very common accessory fitted to trampolines is a safety enclosure, which extends upwards from the mat to surround or enclose the rebounding mat to prevent a user from falling off the trampoline onto the floor and injuring themselves. Usually, the safety enclosure is attached to the trampoline around the edge of, and extending upwards from, the rebounding mat, with the upper part open, the safety enclosure sized so that the upper edge that forms the perimeter of the open upper end or part is above the point which an average user could easily bounce over or otherwise fall over. Typically, the safety enclosure is formed from mesh or formed from netting with small apertures, so that users and spectators can see through the enclosure and view and be viewed.
The trampoline portion or ‘trampoline’ of the trampoline system shown in FIG. 1a has a frame, a rebounding mat, and a safety enclosure, the safety enclosure held in position by a number of enclosure support members or poles. The frame and rebounding mat are mutually adapted so that the flexible rebounding mat is held above the frame and away from the ground in tension and aligned in a substantially horizontal plane above the frame. The enclosure support members or poles support the safety enclosure so that the enclosure surrounds, and extends upwards from, the rebounding mat to form an enclosed jumping area. The lower edge of the enclosure is connected to and around the edge of the rebounding mat.
A similar enclosure system is shown in FIG. 1b. The poles and safety enclosure surround and extend upwards from the rebounding mat. However, the rebounding mat and frame arrangement of the trampoline shown in FIG. 1b is similar to that of the conventional trampoline discussed above, incorporating a peripheral exterior metal frame with an interposed mat tensioned within the horizontal plane of the frame by conventional extension springs spaced about the edge of the mat and extending outwards from the mat to the frame and attached to the frame, with the springs generally in the same plane as the frame and the rebounding surface of the mat. The lower edge of the enclosure is connected to and around the edge of the rebounding mat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,845 describes an enclosure for a trampoline consisting of a net fence or barrier which surrounds the trampoline and is supported by upright poles spaced around the periphery of the trampoline and fixed to the trampoline frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,854,687 describes an enclosure system for a trampoline in which a barrier of a flexible material surrounds the mat above the mat with a lower peripheral part of the barrier coupled directly or indirectly to the mat. A plurality of resiliently flexible generally upright enclosure support members are connected to the frame of the trampoline outside of the barrier at or towards their lower ends. An upper peripheral part of the barrier is connected to the support members at their upper ends so as to support the barrier above the mat. The support members are free to resiliently deform away from the mat when impacted by a user against the barrier or an enclosure support member. The lower edge or periphery of the enclosure is positioned against the edge of the mat, and held in position by the tension in the mat support or rebounding rods. The lower edge is not physically and directly connected to the mat.
Associating the lower edge of the enclosure around the edge of the rebounding mat is advantageous, as a close association ensures there is no gap between the enclosure and the rebounding mat through which a limb or similar might pass, increasing the risk of injury to a user. However, in trampolines such as are known in the art, the enclosure is usually assembled onto the trampoline at the same time as the trampoline is assembled. This can make assembling or disassembling the enclosure from or to the trampoline difficult. It can also add to the length of time and the difficulty of assembling a trampoline with enclosure, and due to the difficulty, can lead to trampolines being assembled without the enclosure, potentially leading to an increased likelihood of accidents. It can also be inconvenient to have an integral or semi-integral enclosure net if a user wishes to add or remove auxiliary accessories such as a ladder or a slide, especially if a user wishes to use these accessories in conjunction with the enclosure.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.